De la Tierra renacerán
by Kuma-tiff
Summary: Gold, un huérfano de guerra, ha odiado al Reino de Arcadia desde la caída de Dalmasca y la muerte de su hermano. Un "accidente" le lleva a conocer a los piratas aéreos Red y Blue... y un joven llamado Kamon, quien le ofrece cumplir su venganza en contra del Imperio. /AU, Ivalice.
1. Larga Vida al Rey

**¡Hacía ya bastante no estaba por acá! En serio extrañe poder escribir, pero muchas cosas han pasado (como un mendigo huracán) y sigo desempleada, lo cual no ha cambiado en nada.**

 **Como sea, había puesto en mi perfil un par de fics estaba escribiendo y después de...lanzar una moneda (;;;) decidí subir este AU al fin. Para cualquiera haya jugado FFXII no le resultara nueva la historia, aunque haré lo posible para cambiar situaciones y no quede al pie de la letra (más no prometo nada en verdad, mi mayor virtud no es lograr lo que me propongo exactamente).**

 **Un enorme agradecimiento a Ari que me ha estado ayudando con la ortografía, y a Darki que simplemente no se ha vuelto loca al tener que escucharme fantasear con todo esto** **(◡‿◡✿)** **.**

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen al manga Pokemon Special/Adventures. Localizaciones y criaturas pertenecen a Square Enix.

✿ Tercera persona, visto usualmente desde el punto de Gold.  
✿ Ninguna pareja planeada hasta el momento; posible RedxBlue y crack pairing (SieboldxMorty).  
✿ Ciertos temas un tanto pesaditos habrá, políticos más que nada y otros más sensibles sobre temas trans.

* * *

 _0.- Larga vida al Rey._

Un tonto, eso mismo había sido, un tonto que creía en cuentos de hadas y que cosas como el amor podrían salvar a su país de una guerra. Se preguntaba cómo había podido creer en tales cosas; quizá su edad, quizá el no haber estado tanto tiempo en el campo de batalla, quizá no comprender el enorme poder de su enemigo.

Pero él sabía de ese poder, sabía muy bien lo que el imperio invasor podía llegar a hacer, a fin de cuentas su padre envejecía más tras cada año pasaba, sus hermanos mayores morían uno a uno tras cada ofensiva, su gente se veía más desesperada y agonizante con cada segundo de aquella invasión sucedía.

Quizá simplemente había preferido mantenerse ciego a todo.

Aunque en un momento, al menos en lo que podría tomarse un segundo había sido feliz; feliz ante la idea de ayudar a su reino, de poder subir la moral a sus soldados con una boda arreglada, que a pesar de su naturaleza, le había hecho sonreír como no lo había hecho antes. Sin embargo, no sabía si Karin era también feliz de ser su esposa.

No tenía el valor de preguntarle tampoco, no quería tener por respuesta una negativa de una persona había conocido desde su infancia y a quien tomaba como una de sus pocas amigas, que hubiese aceptado el casamiento le era, en ese instante, el mejor consuelo sobre los sentimientos ella tendría. Unos muy pocos días tuvieron para poder hablar cuando Nabradia había sido atacada, yéndose ella al lado de su padre a defender su pueblo.

Le habría asegurado volvería con bien, tal vez en un intento de convencerlo no ir con ella. Al menos, pensó él, ese tiempo separados sería un buen momento para pensar las cosas, armarse de valor para poder preguntar porque habría aceptado a aquel trato y prepararse para un rechazo.

Pero los dioses encontraban graciosa su indecisión, ¿y qué más alegría les daría que arruinar sus recién hechos planes y breve felicidad?

Sus promesas de volver a Dalmasca, de tener tiempo para ambos y conocerse más que lo que sus padres habían contado el uno del otro, al menos para que su matrimonio funcionara más allá que por el bien de Dalmasca y Nabradia, no iban a poder ser cumplidas.

Ahora estaba nuevamente solo, sin embargo no era por la muerte de alguno de sus hermanos, sino su esposa la que veía en aquel ataúd ataviado en flores blancas. Parecía incluso dormir, y el rogaba al fin despertara y todos le dijeran era una broma de sumo mal gusto.

Pero ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, ignorando aquellas hermosas flores la rodeaban, aquella herida en su garganta que con aquel vestido trataban de ocultar y la gente había ido a dar un último adiós a la princesa de Nabradia.

La caída de Nabudis, la capital de su reino, y su padre le habían llevado a ir a esa guerra también, y por más que él le rogara no fuera, tales peticiones habían quedado en el aire.

Primero caía el Rey, después Nabradia y al final su princesa. Su único aliado en aquella guerra ahora estaba en manos del enemigo, su amiga de la infancia y esposa ahora estaba enterrada en los patios del Castillo de Rabanastre.

Razones tenía para preocuparse por la seguridad de su padre, la de su reino y la suya propia, y tan rápido como lo había pensado, todo se había cumplido en cuestión de segundos.

Su país no podía solo contra el enemigo, menos uno tan grande como el reino de Arcadia, y a su padre no le había quedado otra opción más que firmar un tratado de paz con ellos para poder salvar a su gente de lo que alargar la guerra pudiese hacerles.

Bajar la cabeza para él era deshonroso pero, al parecer, para el General de la Orden de Caballeros lo era aun más, asesinando a su padre antes de que siquiera los arcadios pudiesen llegar al lugar pactado e iniciar siquiera los acuerdos para llegar a un trato.

De tantas personas había podido desconfiar, pero saber Siebold había traicionado no solo a su padre, sino a su familia había sido demasiado, no pudiendo más que ver como su reino se iba a la ruina en manos de Arcadia y la familia Solidor.

✿ **.** ✿ **.** ✿ **.** ✿

Orejas blancas se sacudieron ligeramente al escuchar conversaciones ajenas sin necesitar de girar su cabeza hacia aquel grupo de imperiales que daban un anuncio a los pobladores. Su compañero, sin embargo, había notado el cambio de actitud de la mujer y esperaba paciente por alguna respuesta de su parte mientras sus ojos carmesí miraban a la viera atentamente.

—Noticias de Rabanastre- explicó, volviendo a su comida con suma tranquilidad.- El Rey ha muerto, asesinado por uno de sus oficiales tal parece.

—"Tal parece"- repitió él, ladeando el rostro para recargarlo en una de sus manos. Sabía había algo más, las orejas de su amiga seguían moviéndose en dirección de aquella platica.- ¿Blue?

—El traidor está muerto- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros para agregar,- y el príncipe Silvanus se suicidó, no queda nadie de la familia B'nargin- finalizó, viéndole fijamente en lo que él otro se estiraba en su asiento y sacaba un cigarrillo para encenderlo, ella cubriéndose la nariz en cuestión de segundos.- ¿Por qué preguntas, Red?

—Silver tenía solo 16, ¿no?- murmuró, aunque aquello no cambiaba el semblante de la morena, dando una leve risa. —Nada en especial, simplemente que ver morir niños no es algo me agrade escuchar- respondió, llevándose el cigarrillo a la boca para en la primera bocanada serle arrebatado por Blue, viendo con cierta frustración como lo apagaba.

A veces los sentidos amplificados de esa viera eran una bendición, otras veces simplemente los detestaba.

...

* * *

 **Siempre comienzo con prólogos cortos y no se si eso es bueno o muy malo. Los siguientes capítulos serán más largos que esto, eso si esta seguro.**

 **Comentarios, criticas (de preferencia constructivas) y apoyo se agradece bastante**


	2. El nuevo cónsul de Dalmasca

**Ay Dios, acá va otro para pagar por el primero que fue demasiado corto.**

 **¡Goldie empieza aquí la historia!** **Es obvia mi emoción, ese niño es mi favorito. Pero bueno, acá les dejo con el capi, espero les guste.**

* * *

 _1.- El nuevo cónsul de Dalmasca._

 _"Una, dos, tres…"_

Con calma contaba mentalmente las ratas había matado ese día, frunciendo los labios al seguir aumentando el número. Él no recordaba haber matado tantas, pero era mejor acabar su entrenamiento rápido e ir a la ciudad en busca de su amiga.

Tallándose la sien, juntó el montón de ratas muertas en un costado, haciendo memoria de deshacerse luego de ellas o buscar cual mercante podría comprárselas. Aunque se burlaran de él y le llamaran apodos, prefería eso a que las ratas se apoderaran de su hogar.

O como fuese pudiese llamar la zona subterránea de Rabanastre, era su hogar de una u otra manera a pesar de la falta de dignidad.

Y eso era lo más frustrante de todo. Amaba a Rabanastre, era la ciudad donde sus padres y su hermano habían vivido; ellos habían peleado por proteger la capital del reino, pero era obvio no había servido para nada y ahora lo que alguna vez había sido una ciudad orgullosa se había vuelto en un perro faldero del Imperio.

No podían hacer nada peor aún, y eso se notaba en las calles donde los mercantes que vivían en la parte superior de la ciudad no estaban ni un poco mejor que los de la zona subterránea. Siendo abusados por los guardias imperiales para simplemente quitarles o su dinero o su mercancía… o ambas en lo que veía en ese momento.

Cerrando los puños, solo inhaló despacio mientras trataba de ignorar a aquellos hombres en armadura negra gritar a aquel anciano que trataba de bajar el precio lo más podía y evitar problemas, pero cuando a ceros llegó, Gold rechinó los dientes enfurecido al saber a lo que la gente tenía que llegar.

Bajar la cabeza y evitar los problemas pudiesen ellos meterlos, era ridículo. ¿Cómo era que nadie se había levantado contra ellos? Todos en Rabanastre odiaban aquella ocupación, pero al parecer temían demasiado como para poder hacer algo al respecto.

Excepto él, yendo directo a chocar contra aquellos imperiales y disculparse en voz baja para seguir corriendo, escondiéndose a calles lejanas de donde aquellos dos hombres.

La bolsa con dinero en sus manos había sido un pequeño karma para ellos, contando las monedas de oro había dentro del saquillo robado.

— ¡GOLD!- escuchó un grito, brincando en su sitio para abrazarse al monedero y buscar a su alrededor, perdiendo el color del rostro al ver a una muchacha de cabello azul y coletas acercarse a él, —Dámela- ordenó mientras alzaba su mano hacía él, esperando paciente.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó, escondiendo la bolsa en el sash llevaba, —esto me lo gané con mi propio esfuerzo, Crystal

—…tomarlo y salir corriendo no cuenta como esfuerzo- se quejó, desistiendo para tallarse la frente con frustración.

Podría ella quejarse cuanto quisiera, pero sabía parte de ese dinero iría a parar a la comida de ambos.

—Debes dejar de robar- murmuró su amiga, él girando los ojos al saber a dónde terminaría aquel comentario, —puedo pedirle a Elm te de trabajo en la tienda junto conmigo y no solo hacer unos cuantos favores, así no…

—Volverías a robar y tendrías una vida lejos del crimen pero aburrida como la mía- le interrumpió, sujetándose la barbilla para fingir el estar interesado en aquel ofrecimiento para acabar por reír al verla inflar las mejillas, — ¡No es lo mío! ¡Tú sabes no es para nada lo mío!

— ¡Te atraparan un día!- se quejó, sujetando con fuerza a la canasta llevaba consigo. Seguramente más trabajos para aquel hombre, —Un día te atraparan e iras a la cárcel… no quiero terminar sola de nuevo…- agregó, su voz bajando de tono hasta acabar en un susurró. Él sabía muy bien lo poco le gustaba a ella admitirlo, pero a pesar de ser no solo ellos, sino unos huérfanos más pequeños de los que cuidaban y Elm quien trataba de protegerles, le destrozaría volver a estar sola.

A fin de cuentas, Gold era lo ultimo quedaba de la familia de Crystal, habiendo muerto sus padres en la ocupación, solo se tenían el uno al otro en la zona subterránea de Rabanastre.

—Vamos Crys, ¿Cuándo han estado siquiera cerca de atraparme?- preguntó entre risas, tratando de subir el ánimo de su amiga. Se lo debía después de preocuparla tanto. —Los Imperiales son demasiado idiotas, notan después de horas que su dinero ya no lo llevan encima, además yo lo necesito más que ellos.

— ¿Sigues con ello?- preguntó con frustración, frunciendo el ceño para verle fijamente, aunque Gold ya sonreía al cielo.

— ¡Te gustara, lo sé!- aseguró, sonriendo con ganas mientras se llevaba ambas manos tras la nuca, — ¡Tendré suficiente dinero para comprar una nave e irme de aquí, me volveré un pirata aéreo y vendrás conmigo! Nada de tareas tontas, ni tener que cazar ratas; ¡Tú, yo, el cielo y tesoros solo para nosotros dos!- dijo emocionado, emanando tanta energía y felicidad como siempre mencionaba sus sueños.

Crystal, sin embargo, no parecía tan emocionada ni crédula de que él se acercara a aquella meta.

— ¿Robando bolsitas de giles?- preguntó, sonriendo ante la cara del moreno. Y con aquello, su emoción y energía desaparecían como si fuese un globo de aire hubiesen pinchado de repente.

—No pido mucho- agregó su amiga, exhalando con más calma al saber al fin Gold se había calmado y sería más lógico ahora, —Solo…deja de robar por un tiempo, ¿sí? Es peligroso ahora, ¿no has notado en las calles?- preguntó, señalando a sus alrededores y la cantidad de militares había. De repente a Gold le incomodaba haber hablado en voz tan alta sobre sus actividades, —la seguridad es más alta ahora porque vendrá uno de los hijos del Emperador, solo evita ir a la cárcel antes de que se cumpla tu sueño- le pidió, suspirando cuando parecía Gold al fin comprendía, tomándole del brazo para llevarlo consigo a seguir con sus trabajos.

Crystal tenía razón, las calles estaban a rebosar de caballeros en armaduras negras y toda la capital se arreglaba para una ceremonia.

No solo ello, en lo que acompañaba a su amiga a los envíos debía hacer, se enteraba incluso habría una fiesta en el castillo solo para la gente rica de Arcadia y unos cuantos de Dalmasca. Eso definitivamente era una grosería, ¿Qué no tenían respeto? Habían asesinado al Rey y causado el suicidio del último príncipe de Dalmasca, ¿y ahora usaban su hogar como un simple salón de fiestas? Era desesperante, horrendo, y no sabía cómo es que todos parecían estar de acuerdo con que el Imperio hiciera cuanto quisiera.

Bueno, si sabía él porque, simplemente la gente de Dalmasca estaba ya acostumbrada a bajar la cabeza hacia Arcadia.

—Es él- escuchó a Crystal decir de repente, deteniéndose entre una multitud reunida frente al Castillo Real. En el palco había un hombre de armadura hecha con lo que parecían escamas verdes y detalles plateados y dorados en esta, haciéndole parecer una serpiente enorme y amenazadora.

Al menos lo ultimo si era definitivo. Viéndolo saludar a la gente con su enguantada mano, Gold sintió la mano de Crystal apretar su brazo, sabiendo enseguida que, si bien no se movía, su cara debía demostrar lo mucho detestaba a aquella persona.

Y lo odiaba, odiaba a cualquier arcadio; ese presuntuoso hombre con su armadura de gala verde y su estúpido cabello naranja alborotado y barba igual de anaranjada, tan alborotada y estúpida como su cabello.

—Gente de Rabanastre- lo escuchó hablar, parpadeando para salir de sus pensamientos y prestar atención a lo que estuviese diciendo, — ¿Es con odio que me miran a mí, su nuevo cónsul Lysandre? ¿Con odio es que ven al Imperio de Arcadia?- preguntó, siendo respondido enseguida por gritos y maldiciones. Ambos estaban sorprendidos ninguno de los guardias en aquel evento hubiese reaccionado ni atacado a los oyentes por sus groserías. —Era innecesario el preguntar- agregó, calmando un poco los gritos, más no lo suficiente. No importaba, la voz del nuevo cónsul podía sobrepasar la del resto.

—Sepan esto, no pienso ni creo poder calmar su odio, ni pediré su lealtad. Eso solo le pertenece a su Rey caído, se el señor Giovanni amaba a su gente- prosiguió, Gold aferrando nuevamente a la mayor para calmar un poco su coraje, —él fue un gran líder que buscó la paz entre nuestros reinos. Incluso ahora, sigue aquí para proteger a su gente, y yo seguiré con el último deseo del Rey. Así mismo, deseo me ayuden a cumplir sus deseos.

—Juntos, lleguemos a la paz que su Rey hubiese deseado. Dos años nos han dividido culpa del amargo fin de la guerra, y aun así sigue amenazando nuestra paz. Debemos lograrla juntos, y su odio a Arcadia y a mí no servirán de nada más que arruinar la paz a la que hemos llegado con tanta dificultad. Si es necesario, tolerare su odio e ira, ¡pero protegeré a Dalmasca!- siguió su discurso, y al parecer comenzaba a hacer efecto, ya que la gente silenciaba sus gritos y escuchaba atentamente al hijo del Emperador.

—Aquí es donde saldare mi cuenta, se los aseguro- agregó con más calma, y para Gold era fácil saber porque, era desagradable ver que sus iguales ya se tragaban aquella ridícula perorata, —Aunque el Rey Giovanni y el Joven Silvanus ya no estén entre nosotros, ellos seguirán al lado de su gente. Honorando la paz es hacer honor a su memoria y a Dalmasca. Lo que les pido es simple, mi esperanza queda en ustedes.

Hubo un largo silencio, siendo seguido por pequeños aplausos para ser vítores después tras el discurso de aquel hombre. Gold de repente se sentía traicionado por aquella gente, y Crystal estaba obviamente incomoda ante los gritos de apoyo al Imperio "en nombre del Príncipe". ¿Realmente creían en lo que él les había dicho? Promesas vacías hacia bajo los nombres de gente habían asesinado, ¿Y que había de sus padres? ¿De los padres de Crystal? ¿De su hermano además?

Quizá solo era que a Arcadia no le interesaba ningún civil de Dalmasca, y si no fuese porque Silvanus y Giovanni fueron el príncipe y el rey de Dalmasca, seguramente ni sus muertes les interesarían.

—Vámonos- escuchó a Crystal pedirle, jalándolo consigo antes de que él pudiese reaccionar. Su cuerpo estaba agarrotado y la mandíbula la sentía como si estuviese trabada, aquel discurso había hecho efecto en él, más no como aquel hombre hubiese esperado.

* * *

 **.**

 **He de admitir, mucho del discurso de Lysander fue sacado del original y metí también de mi cuchara, pero es que en serio no se hablar como lo haría un político, y eso que soy de México y los nuestros son de los más ridículos del mundo...**

 **Pero como sea, reviews, apoyo y criticas son totalmente recibidas.**


	3. Planes con Blaine

**Ehhhh... mucho tiempo sin pararme siquiera acá.** **Mil y un cosas pasaron, familiares y también buscando trabajo hasta debajo de las piedras ;;; ademas que debo de admitir que nadie me halla comentado nada me deprimió (patético de mi parte, lo se).**

 **Por el momento, tratare de no pensar en el tema para nada y seguir escribiendo acá por el cariño le he agarrado a todo esto y por los dos amigos me asesinan si borro esto.**

* * *

 _2\. Planes con Blaine._

— ¿Gold…?- escuchó la voz de su amiga, demasiado tímida para tratarse de Crystal. Él debía aun seguir con la furia en su rostro, y tratar de sonreírle para que ella se calmara solo había causado una sonrisa forzada y algo de dolor en sus mejillas.

No se sentía bien, ni se sentía a salvo después de escuchar lo que el cónsul había dicho y como el resto de la gente de Rabanastre se había comido con patatas todo el ridículo discurso.

¿Habían olvidado a caso las humillaciones pasaban a diario? Siempre su única opción era bajar la cabeza a favor de ellos y de repente unas palabras bonitas hacían olvidaran toda la degradación Rabanastre había sufrido.

—Estoy bien- insistió, soltándose de ella para sentarse en la escalinata a la tienda de Elm, recargándose en los pilares mientras su amiga se sentaba a su lado. —Tengo que irme de aquí, si a los dalmascos no les va a interesar sigan pasándoles encima, no pienso quedarme a verlo.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Irte de Rabanastre por el desierto o la planicie?- respondió, obviamente sarcástica y molesta por lo que decía. No podía él evitar actuar de esa manera. —Rabanastre es nuestro hogar, no podemos dejársela a gente como él.

— ¡Ya no es nuestro, es del Imperio! No quiero quedarme a que un montón de imperiales me agarren de los…- frunciendo los labios, se revolvió el cabello para poder distraer su coraje con algo. Quería irse y no saber de todo eso por un rato, pero no tenía suficientes giles para comprarse una nave e irse de ahí.

Simples pequeñas bolsitas cuasi llenas de monedas como la que escondía en su sash.

—Necesitas pensarlo, y justo ahora estas demasiado enojado como para pensar correctamente- respondió a sus quejas, tratando de verle a los ojos, — ¿Cómo te irás y con tan poco dinero? Ni siquiera has montado un chocobo en tu vida como para decir que podrías llegar a Rozarria.

—Tengo un plan- comenzó a hablar, notando la afligida cara de su amiga. Sabía no iba a gustarle nada lo que iba a ofrecer, pero era mejor decirlo a que se enterara después, —El viejo Blaine dijo había una manera de entrar al castillo mediante las cloacas, y hoy habrá mucha gente, ¿no?

—…oh no, no, no, no ¡no!- terminó por casi gritarle, negando con su cabeza y sus manos incluso, —No cuentes conmigo; robar carteras, bien, eso es normal y no tan peligroso, ¿Pero robar el castillo? ¿Estás demente o el calor al fin derritió tu última neurona? ¡Está lleno de guardias imperiales! —le recordó, como si él hubiese siquiera olvidado ese detalle, justo por ello quería irse ya de ahí, —Ni siquiera llegaras a poner un pie en la cárcel, ¡Te mataran al momento vean tratas de hacer algo!

— ¡Pero no me verán!- se quejó, arrastrando la última silaba mientras se levantaba del suelo. Que ella le regañara y tratara de hacerlo cambiar de opinión solamente hacía que él insistiera más, —no pueden matar lo que no pueden ver, ¿cierto? Y habrá mucha gente, podría mezclarme fácilmente.

— ¡Escúchame al menos una vez en tu vida!- insistió, levantándose de golpe para brincar al ver la puerta de la tienda se abría de golpe, volteando a ver con nerviosismo mientras notaba la mirada extraña aquel cliente le ofrecía. Estaban haciendo una escena, —Gold, vamos a casa y ahí hablamos me-…- interrumpiéndose, abrió los ojos de par en par al no tener al chico enfrente, volteando a todos lados en busca de al menos el cabello revuelto que daba su localización.

Le había dejado hablando sola. Peor aún era, se había ido a meterse a un problema que ella sabía ni Elm iba a poder sacarle.

✿.✿.✿.✿

Viendo por sobre su hombro de tanto en tanto, esperó su amiga no le hubiese seguido a la zona subterránea. Quizá había sido demasiado mencionarle a Blaine, pero también con los preparativos de la fiesta, Elm la pondría a hacer mil y un trabajos y ella no podría seguirlo.

Si es que acaso las cosas salían mal, esperaba no meterla en problemas y "acabar en la cárcel" como Crystal decía.

— ¡Oh, Gold!- le saludó una voz rasposa tras el subir aquella escalera llevaba al pequeño cuarto que era la casa de Blaine, viendo al anciano hombre sentado donde siempre junto a aquella enorme pipa de tabaco, o algo diferente que prefería llamar tabaco. —Juraría estarías ocupado el día de hoy, muchas carteras allá afuera, esperando ser robadas.

La risa del anciano no le ayudaba en nada.

—Pienso ir por algo diferente ahora- respondió, sonriendo encantado al ver el interés de este a través de sus gafas oscuras, —una vez me contaste sobre un pasadizo en las alcantarillas al palacio, ¿recuerdas? Necesito me expliques como entrar- finalizó, quedándose ambos en silencio por un buen rato.

Incomodo por su tardía respuesta, se mordió los labios al ver al hombre sonreír ligeramente y exhalar una bocanada de humo blanco, frunciendo la nariz ante el fuerte olor. Tenía aprecio por el anciano, pero la verdad era que también le tenía cierto miedo, sabía demasiado de todo y todos, aunque asegurara no ser un sabio sino estar bien informado, parecería tuviese ojos por todos lados.

—Es bueno tener metas altas y ambiciones, pero hay que tener cuidado con ellas, pequeño- comenzó a hablar, causando un bufido en el menor. Tenía ya 20 años, no seguía siendo un simple niño. —Por más riquezas puedas obtener, la cabeza te sirve más pegada entre los hombros que en una cesta- agregó, inhalando nuevamente de aquella pipa para lanzar volutas más pequeñas al aire.

Si creía que con ese discurso iba a convencerlo de no hacerlo, esperaba en verdad fuese cierto estaba "bien informado" y supiera no haría caso.

— ¿Cómo puedo entrar?- insistió, deseando de esa manera el comprendiera no iba a cambiar de parecer. Blaine también parecía desistir de poder convencerlo de lo contrario.

—Hay rumores- comenzó a hablar, —de un pasadizo secreto hacia bóvedas del palacio, una piedra de magicita te ayudara a encontrar el lugar. Solía tener una, años atrás, pero no puedo recordar si la he perdido o su magia se acabó- explicó, manteniendo la boquilla de la pipa cerca de sus labios, —No, no… su poder se ha consumido- agregó al recordar en donde la podría tener, volviendo su mirada a Gold, —Una piedra de sol podría servir para devolverle su fuerza, pero para ello necesitarías hablar con los nómadas de Giza.

—Piedra de sol, nómadas en Giza, entendido- resumió rápidamente lo que él le había explicado, volviendo a hacer reír a Blaine. Gold no sabía si era por su poca paciencia o por lo que fuese estuviese fumando. —Gracias, volveré pronto y con un tesoro enorme- le aseguró, dándose la media vuelta para salir de ahí.

Lo bueno de haber sido mandado a Giza era que la casa de Blaine no estaba demasiado lejos de la zona sur de Rabanastre que llevaba a las planicies, tomándole prácticamente nada en poner un pie en estas; lo malo de estas era, sin embargo, que la presencia de los nómadas era por época seca en Giza y había aun más monstruos rondando por el lugar.

De repente maldecía Crystal no hubiese ido con él para ayudarle con ellos, pero después de matar a quizá la sexta hiena trataba de atacarlo, quizá había sido suficiente su entrenamiento en las alcantarillas para poder con esas cosas él solo.

Guardando su espada, sonrió al saber que después de quizá media hora al fin llegaba al asentamiento de los nómadas, recibiendo unas cuantas miradas curiosas de los pobladores. Su ropa y espada debían ser clara señal que provenía de la ciudad… o al menos eso daba a entender cuando un hombre rubio de ojos violetas y piel tostada se acercó a él.

—Estas quizá algo lejos de la ciudad, ¿no crees?- fue su manera de saludar, sintiéndose Gold un poco ofendido si no fuera porque él se veía en verdad preocupado por su presencia ahí. — Me llamó Morty, ¿se te ofrece algo?

—De hecho, si- respondió, mejor yendo al grano con aquella persona. No quería mantenerse mucho tiempo ahí y estropear su intrusión en el palacio. —Venía en búsqueda de una piedra solar, un amigo me ha contado ustedes las tenían.

Rápidamente se arrepentía de haber mencionado sobre "su amigo", porque al momento esa frase había salido de sus labios, el nómada se le había quedado viendo con suma seriedad. Blaine no le había dicho se trataba de algo importante para ellos.

Siendo justos, tampoco había preguntado

— ¿Un amigo? ¿Y de quien se trata?- preguntó, viéndole fijamente a los ojos, causando el menor se encogiera en sí mismo. Cosa difícil de creer, Gold estaba seguro era una cabeza más alta que aquel hombre llamado Morty.

—B-B-Blaine- Gold tartamudeó el nombre del anciano, esperando eso no empeorara aun más las cosas.

Tal parecía no, ya que el nómada torcía el gesto para simular la risa sus nervios debían de estarle provocando.

—Esperaba él saliera de los muros de Rabanastre en vez de mandar a un niñito como tú a hacer su trabajo- ¿Es que en serio parecía un niño de 12 años? ¿Desde cuándo era que los niños median más de 1.70? —Está bien, varios de los niños de la aldea van y llenan de energía las piedras, prefieren eso que cuidar los cockatrices de la granja al parecer.

—U-un momento- interrumpió, viendo como el rebuscaba en unas canastas dichas piedras, —los niños "van y las llenan", ¿no son como un secreto de su aldea o algo?- preguntó, haciéndolo reír de nuevo.

¿Es que ese día todo mundo iba a burlarse de él?

—Oh, lamento eso, es solo que me gusta asustar citadinos.

* * *

 **Aun no se que tanto peso darle a Morty... seguro no muy poco pero en verdad no se. En fin, eso ya sera para después uwu!**


	4. Piratas aéreos

**Estos eran como... tres capítulos separados creo, pero como eran de más o menos de 1'000 palabras, mejor los he fusionado para poner todo junto de una vez.**

 **Buen momento para recordar pokémon no me pertenece y por el bien de la franquicia, es mejor así.**

* * *

 _3\. Piratas aéreos._

Mordiéndose los labios al escuchar sus pisadas por el suelo de piedra, trató de andar lo más silencioso podía aunque tal cosa no se podía cuando el agua y el eco aumentaban los ruidos de su andar.

Había tenido suerte, Crystal no había podido ir a buscarlo aunque estaba completamente seguro ella lo había intentado, o no habría visto algunos de los huérfanos buscarle por la casa de Blaine. Y esperaba dicha suerte no se acabara culpa de sus fuertes pisadas y los murciélagos y ratas decidían era buen momento para ir a molestarlo.

Sentía habían pasado horas en las que había pasado caminado por aquellos acueductos, pero al fin encontraba la escalera se dirigía al palacio, guardando la magicita en su cinturón junto con la otra piedra el anciano le había dado.

Subiéndolas poco a poco, trató de memorizar lo que Blaine le había dicho. La piedra de sol solo sería para revivir a la otra le enseñaría el camino al tesoro real. Sonaba sencillo, pero mientras movía con cuidado aquella baldosa para entrar al castillo, comenzaba a notar no sería tan fácil.

Tragando en seco, se asomó de a poco por aquellas cajas y sacos para ver los pasillos atestados de imperiales; eran tantos como los dalmascos que ayudaban a acomodar todo para la fiesta, aunque muchos comenzaban a ir escaleras arriba fuera de aquella enorme bodega.

Apurándose a ponerse en fila con el resto de la gente, empezó a ayudar a mover las cajas de lo que suponía comida en un intento de salir también de ahí. Se sentía increíble al saber se había mezclado a la perfección entre ellos o que estarían tan ocupados que ni siquiera notaban su presencia.

Aunque encontrar una manera fuera de ahí y dejar de trabajar llevando y trayendo cajas tan pesadas hubiese sido mucho mejor.

Sintiendo perdía el equilibrio llevando un saco, acabó por tropezar de lleno al suelo y tirar todo el contenido de este, causando un buen estruendo con el ruido metálico había causado al chocar contra el piso.

"Maldito metal" pensó al ver una barra asomarse por la bolsa, perdiendo el color del rostro al ver no se trataba de una simple barra sino una larga espada.

Y no solo era una, ese saco estaba lleno de armas que no se parecían a las espadas los imperiales solían llevar entre ellos. ¿Para qué demonios querrían meter armas a una fiesta? ¿Iban a atacar a los invitados o matar a los pocos ricos de Rabanastre que quedaban?

Seguramente habría pasado mucho tiempo tieso, porque los demás trabajadores le habían escuchado ahora lo miraban fijamente, y era peor saber no estaban tan asustados como deberían; más bien, expectantes a sus movimientos.

—Levántate- escuchó una voz grave ordenarle, ni siquiera esperando a que obedeciera para tomarle por uno de los brazos y levantarle del suelo de un jalón. Lo habían atrapado, le acusarían de traición o algo por el estilo y todo porque algún maldito comerciante se había querido hacer el gracioso.

Sorpresa se llevo, sin embargo, cuando en vez de ver a un cabeza de cubeta, un hombre alto de tez morena y cabello rojo claro alborotado le sostenía para guardarlas rápidamente, Gold notaba como entre más guardaba, más el resto se relajaba.

—Yo solo…- comenzó a hablar, hincándose y ayudándolo también a recoger aquellas espadas. No sabía porque lo hacía en verdad, aquel hombre parecía tener todo bajo control, —no son mías- agregó.

Hubo un silencio solo roto por el choque de metales y él ordenándole esconderlas dentro de otras cajas, Gold estando más y más sorprendido cuando notaba otras cajas estaban repletas de armas.

—Me llamo Gold…- murmuró, esperando una plática pequeña pudiese hacer menos pesado el ambiente, aunque parecía simplemente haber tenido el efecto contrario. Sosteniéndole la mirada, trató de tolerar aquellos ojos cobrizos que le taladraban los propios, y de repente se sentía como si él supiera que hacía ahí y estuviese preparando una reprimenda tal cual un padre daría al saber su hijo estaba haciendo algo indebido.

Que quizá aquel hombre enorme estuviese en sus 30 o más no ayudaba a aquel sentimiento de estar frente a un padre furioso.

—Eres de Rabanastre, ¿no es así?- escuchó preguntar a aquel hombre, Gold asintiendo al instante ante el tono militar usaba; él reconocía a un Imperial de alto mando por la voz severa y calmada tenían, y aquel extraño hablaba de una manera parecida

—Si tienes aun aprecio por tu tierra, olvidaras completamente lo que viste en esas cajas- agregó, dándole la espalda al llevarse las cofres donde Gold sabía aun llevaban armas.

Prefería obedecer a la orden le había dado y olvidar sobre el tema; fue mucho más fácil cuando ante una pelea, los soldados les vigilaban se habían distraído para tratar de separarles.

El palacio era enorme. Aun más de lo que se habría imaginado o de lo que Blaine había tratado de explicarle. Los enormes pilares y amplios pasillos solo servían para que Gold se sintiera aun más pequeño y vulnerable, aunque mucho de ello sería la falta de su espada a su lado.

No podía evitar sonreír al ver ciertos sellos reales aun seguir en su lugar, fue raro ver una pintura de la familia real aun en los pasillos, dándose cuenta había olvidado la cara severa del Rey y que la apariencia de la Reina demostraba tanto hermosura como alguien a quien no deberías sacar su lado malo.

No pudo prestar atención a los cuatro varones y la hija menor junto con los reyes cuando escuchó unas pisadas metálicas acercarse a él, apurándose rápidamente al lado contrario tan veloz podía pero sin querer correr al saber el ruido daría su posición. Sacando la magicita de Blaine, la sacudió y dio de golpes en un intento mostrara donde diablos estaría su destino, deteniéndose de golpe al escuchar pisadas del otro lado.

Demasiada suerte tenía ese día o quizá aun no era su momento de morir, pero a su lado una pared se abrió para permitirle la entrada y cerrarse de golpe en cuanto el paso, cubriéndose la boca para calmar su respiración acelerada y poder calmarse al fin, escuchando al otro lado de la pared que los soldados se detenían para discutir sobre rebeldes.

Rezaba no hablaran de él.

Abriendo los ojos de par en par, el aliento abandono sus pulmones al ver aquellas montañas de oro y plata frente a él. Lingotes, armaduras, piedras preciosas y telas parecían estar hechas con nubes se mostraban ante él y Gold maldecía el hecho de no haberse llevado consigo una mochila o alguno de los cofres había cargado de un lado para otro.

Guardando tantas monedas y tesoro podía en la bolsa llevaba, se detuvo al ver la estatua de una mujer comenzar a "reaccionar", por no decir sacudirse ya que lo único parecía tener movimiento era su rostro de metal, abriéndose hasta mostrarle una piedra en su interior.

No mucho más grande que las magicitas el llevaba consigo, sonrió para tomarla de su enorme y original cofre, rodándola entre sus dedos con curiosidad al sentir una tibieza provenir de ella, escuchando la estatua volviendo a su forma normal.

Esa piedra debía ser cara, una obvia e irreemplazable reliquia de la familia B'nargin si incluso le habían creado un estuche tan sofisticado.

—Vaya, esta es la primera vez se nos ha adelantado alguien más.

—Esto fue porque tu quisiste rodear más de lo debido, Blue.

Saltando al escuchar ambas voces, se abrazo a su tesoro para ver a un par de personas en aquella bóveda: un hombre de cabello negro y revolver en mano y una mujer de largo cabello castaño y arco en vez de pistola.

Y Gold de repente se arrepentía de no llevar consigo su espada, ni cuchillo, ni a aquel hombre metiendo armas al Palacio.

—Esto es nuevo en nuestro sistema- murmuró aquel hombre, tallándose el despeinado cabello negro para recargarse sobre uno de los baúles enjoyados y cruzarse de brazos frente a Gold; el ultimo no le quitaba los ojos de encima al arma que ahora descansaba en su cadera, —tienes bastante suerte, ser más rápido que un pirata aéreo es una proeza…

— ¿Eres un pirata?- interrumpió, viendo a aquel pirata y a la mujer le acompañaba, debía ser ella también una aunque no recordaba de piratas con orejas de conejo, — ¿Son piratas? ¿Tienen una nave?

—Eso no importa justo ahora- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros para señalar con la mirada a una de sus manos, —venimos por eso, así que si fueses tan amable como para devolverla

Gold ni siquiera había parado a pensarlo cuando ya retrocedía, escudando la piedra entre sus brazos. Una muy probable mala idea, veía ese comentario en la cara de aquel pirata, y la mujer de orejas de conejo ya le apuntaba con su arco.

Una explosión hizo temblar el palacio entero, y con ello aquella bodega de tesoros y ellos tres acabaron en el suelo culpa de aquel repentino temblor. Viéndolos aun confusos por el ataque, Gold se reincorporo como pudo para salir corriendo por la puerta esos piratas habían entrado.

Corriendo escaleras arriba, vio de reojo como los Imperiales corrían a los pisos inferiores. Algo estaría pasando en la fiesta y en verdad él no quería ni enterarse ni seguir ahí dentro, corriendo por los jardines altos del castillo para ver que en la zona baja parecía haber una guerra civil, tragando saliva al ver a aquellas personas pelear contra los soldados.

Al haber escuchado la palabra "rebeldes", tal parecía había sido al pie de la letra.

— ¡Oye!- escuchó un grito, volteando para ver a aquel pirata haber llegado junto con él a casi nada de tiempo, guardando rápidamente su tesoro. —A pesar de que me guste la cacería, en verdad quiero me devuelvas lo que me pertenece.

Lo único podía Gold hacer era mostrar los dientes y seguir corriendo, otra vez el suelo temblando ante otra explosión, notando que aquellas explosiones eran cañonazos de una enorme nave sobre ellos que disparaba tanto a rebeldes como sus propios soldados. "Ifrit" le escuchó llamarla su perseguidor.

— ¡Blue!- gritó esa vez, Gold viendo como su camino era cortado por la mujer que montaba un aerodeslizador. El embelesamiento del muchacho por aquel vehículo fue suficiente para tomarle desprevenido y sentir el pirata le levantaba por la cadera y lo lanzaba dentro del deslizador.

Lo demás no lo pudo procesar con rapidez; escuchaba gritos de los rebeldes, olía la peste a pólvora del Ifrit, vio por última vez a los Imperiales les habían descubierto y de la nada otra explosión.

✿.✿.✿.✿

Gruñendo, se talló la cabeza para después sentir un dolor algo constante en su estomago. Fuese donde hubiese caído, se había desplomado sobre la magicita de la diosa y ahora ardía el golpe, aunque no sentía se hubiese roto o algo por el estilo.

—No comprendo- escuchó de la nada, brincando del suelo para ver a sus perseguidores junto con él, aunque no le prestaban atención en lo absoluto, sino a su vehículo destrozado entre el derrumbe de piedras. Tal parecía la explosión los había dejado en los canales, —Estaba funcionando bien hace un momento, ni siquiera tuvo una falla… solo se…desplomó.

—Así parece- comentó su compañero, dejando al deslizador caer sobre las rocas, —pero quizá es mejor así, no quiero estar en la superficie donde el Ifrit está- explicó, limpiándose las mangas de su camisa blanca. —Sera divertido viajar por las alcantarillas, como en los viejos tiempos- ofreció, aunque en poco reía por la cara de molestia Blue le ofrecía.

Gold había pasado su atención del pirata y lo que fuese hubiese dicho a ella. Ya viéndola más de cerca, no era que tuviese un sombrero o algo por el estilo para simular orejas de conejo, ERAN las orejas de ella. Se movían en varias direcciones, incluso temblaban de tanto en tanto… y bajando su mirada hasta el final de su espalda podía ver una mota afelpada del mismo color que su cabello.

Y no podía negar era guapa, pero aquellas orejas y cola eran un mayor distractor que su belleza.

—No hay muchas viera de dónde vienes, ¿no es así, ladrón?- el pirata le preguntó, Gold notando él le miraba con una extraña sonrisa en el rostro. De seguro sabía perfectamente que se le había pasado por la cabeza-.

—Me llamo Gold- se quejó, aunque insultos peores había escuchado en su vida, prefería no lo hiciera alguien había arruinado su perfecta infiltración al palacio.

—No es tu culpa nunca hallas visto una- él prosiguió como si Gold no hubiese dicho nada, —Blue es única en su tipo, no cualquiera decidiría tomar a un humano como su compañero.

—Menos cuando se trata de un pirata aéreo que viaja a pie- respondió al instante, causando que Gold tuviese que cubrirse los labios para no reír culpa de aquel comentario.

Algo le decía ella iba a agradarle bastante.

—Me llamó Red, ella es Blue- acabó por presentarse, algo derrotado por la manera en que la viera había acabado la conversación. —Si queremos irnos de aquí en una pieza, tendremos que movernos y, ante todo, cooperar entre los tres, ¿está bien? Ya luego arreglaremos nuestro pequeño problema.

Una explosión más ahogada fue su señal de seguir adelante por aquel laberinto de canales de agua.

Nervioso, anduvo cerca de aquel par mientras se mantenía consciente de la piedra aun escondida entre su vientre y el sash. Era una tregua mientras lograban ponerse a salvo de aquella enorme nave de combate, más no sabía cuando eso iba a durar.

Era igual de malo saber que ellos estaban tan confundidos como él. Había vivido jugando en las alcantarillas toda su infancia, pero nunca unas tan cercanas al castillo y lo único podían hacer era seguir adelante. Solo lograba atinar a que debían estar en la zona este; si es que no calculaba mal, debían ir al sur y después al oeste si querían llegar a las escaleras al subterráneo habitable.

Iban en buen camino si comenzaban a encontrar cadáveres tirados por el suelo.

—Rebeldes- respondió ante la mirada asustada de Gold, tomando la espada ensangrentada junto a uno de los cadáveres para ofrecérsela al moreno, alzando una ceja cuando tardó en tomarla. —Estas desarmado, ¿no? Si los Imperiales están cerca, necesitaremos pelees también.

—Robar a cadáveres es de mala suerte- Blue se interpuso, tomando del hombro a Gold para ver fijo a su compañero, aunque él solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Nos ocupamos de eso después, solo tómala- insistió, no quedándole a Gold de otra más que tomar aquella arma.

No quería admitir estaba de acuerdo con Red, aquella arma a ese cadáver ya no le serviría.

La espada había sido una bendición. Con los cañonazos del Ifrit, las ratas, murciélagos y demás alimañas había en las cloacas estaban más activas de lo usual, atacándoles en cuanto los detectaban aunque aquellos piratas rápidamente lograban deshacerse de la horda de murciélagos.

Gold debía recordar que, además de una nave, debía comprar una pistola.

— ¡HAY OTRO ALLÁ!

Un grito resonó por las paredes de piedra, los tres escondiéndose al creerse descubiertos hasta darse cuenta el ruido de las botas procedía de un lugar lejos de ellos, apurándose a ir al lado contrario.

Por el rabillo del ojo Gold pudo ver a quienes los soldados perseguían, deteniéndose de golpe al notar no se trataba más que de un muchacho de quizá 19 años que se detenía al llegar al filo del pasillo, retrocediendo con espada en mano sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Pronto aquella docena de Imperiales matarían a aquel joven pelirrojo como a los rebeldes habían encontrado muertos metros atrás.

La colisión del metal de los escudos y espadas resonaba por todas las paredes de las alcantarillas de piedra, uno a uno los soldados cayendo a manos de aquel rebelde al cual Gold trataba de ayudar, más no veía una manera de poder subir y hacer algo, y lanzar la espada cual lanza sería una enorme estupidez.

Parecía fuerte, pero no podía solo contra ellos, y que terminara arrinconado al filo de aquel desnivel era una clara señal.

— ¡Hey, por aquí!- gritó Gold, sonriendo al ver que al fin notaba donde estaba y abría un poco sus brazos para señalar le atraparía.

Se veía demasiado indeciso, pero un par de disparos de Red justo en el cuello de aquellos Imperiales le hizo saltar, siendo atrapado por Gold para él aferrarle al sentir se caerían de lleno al suelo.

No pudiendo ver por un rato culpa del cabello del rebelde, parpadeó con sorpresa al ver los ojos grises y pecas por todo su rostro, frunciendo el ceño con cierta curiosidad. Podría jurar esos ojos los había visto en otro lado, más no tenía idea de dónde.

— ¡ESTA ACOMPAÑADO!- escucharon una voz atronadora, ambos brincando para este escapar de sus brazos y tomar su arma y escudo; Gold por su parte volvía en sí mismo y le tomaba del brazo, haciéndolo correr hacia donde Blue y Red les esperaban.

✿.✿.✿.✿

Dejándose caer sentado al suelo, recuperó el aliento mientras veía a sus compañeros, mucho más completos que él después de aquella persecución. Les envidiaba en verdad, pero siendo piratas aéreos, seguramente a ello estarían acostumbrados… y huidas más "elegantes" habrían tenido también.

En cambio el rebelde.

Viéndole más detenidamente, aquel muchacho no parecía ser exactamente un ciudadano común de Rabanastre. Fuese por la ropa blanca y azul con los guanteletes plateados o porque su porte fuera tan recto como el de Blue… de hecho, mirando de cerca a ambos, él tenía movimientos muy parecidos al de la viera.

—Uhm… creo no nos presentamos- comentó cuando el menor se acercó a él, —Me llamó Gold, ellos son Red y Blue ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

— ¿Uh…? Yo…- comenzó a hablar, frunciendo los labios para ver al suelo. A Gold le parecía que quizá había sido demasiado esperar les tuviera la confianza de decir su nombre. —… Kamon- respondió al fin, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Un placer- respondió, sonriéndole al pelirrojo.

—Y bien, Gold, ¿Cuál es tu plan? – escuchó a Red hablar tras de sí, viéndolo cargar su arma, —Gracias a tu caridad, ahora los Imperiales nos persiguen creyéndonos parte de los insurrectas.

—Resistencia- le corrigió Kamon, viéndose bastante molesto por la denominación.

—Resistencia- aceptó el de cabello negro, frunciendo los labios para seguir hablando, —seguimos tan perdidos como horas atrás, ¿tú eres el que conoce las alcantarillas, no? Si no llegamos a ningún lugar, tendrás que pagarnos muy bien por protegerte.

— ¡Ni lo creas!- soltó él, sacando la magicita para querer embarrársela en la cara, — esto es mío, ¿entendido? Yo la encontré primero, así que perdis-… -interrumpiéndose, alzó ambas cejas al verla comenzar a brillar, sosteniéndola con ambas manos.

Tan cálida como la piedra de sol que Blaine le había dado, miró sorprendido como su resplandor no era un simple amarillo sino un bello dorado, sonriendo al ver que su pequeño tesoro solo se volvía más caro tras cada segundo.

— ¿Dónde conseguiste eso?- preguntó la voz seria del pelirrojo, él volteando a sonreírle aún emocionado de lo que había pasado a pesar de que la piedra volviese a su estado normal.

—La robe del castillo, ¿bastante increíble, no?

Para la expresión de Kamon, era claro que él no lo encontraba increíble.

— ¿Robaste de la bóveda del tesoro?- se quejó, y de repente Gold ya no extrañaba tanto a Crystal, eran bastante parecidos ella y Kamon.

—Es mejor él la tenga que algún Solidor, ¿no? Además sin la familia real, es prácticamente de quien la encuentre.

—…estoy rodeado de ladrones- gruñó al darse cuenta de la naturaleza de sus tres compañeros. Gold, por su parte, la guardaba nuevamente al temer que aquel rebelde tratara de quitársela y devolverla al palacio. —Será mejor encuentre a mis compañeros lo más rápido posible.

—Están muertos- respondió esa vez Blue, —hemos pasado un grupo de cadáveres antes de encontrarte, lo lamento.

Un silencio bastante incomodo siguió a las palabras de Blue, y Gold apreciaba la sinceridad, pero en verdad habría podido decir las cosas con un poco más de tacto; la mirada vacía de Kamon era muestra suficiente la noticia le había afectado bastante.

Quizá alguno de sus compañeros era también parte de su familia, quizá era que la Resistencia en si ya era su familia.

—Ya veo- habló al fin, escuchándose mucho menos exasperado que minutos atrás, aunque su lenguaje corporal decía lo contrario; los puños cerrados, la mandíbula tensa y ojos algo enrojecidos era obvia señal estaba combatiendo las ganas de llorar en ese momento.

Gold no podía evitar sentir pena por él.

—Sigamos adelante, no debemos estar lejos y esos soldados ya debieron haber dado reporte de bajas y la situación- ordenó Red, y sin ninguna queja siguieron aquel camino, esa vez Red y Gold adelante mientras Blue parecía susurrar algo a Kamon.

Fuese lo que fuese, esperaba mejorara su estado de ánimo de alguna manera.

—No te preocupes tanto- escuchó a Red hablar, alzando la mirada hacia él, —es mejor dejarle a él con sus cosas y nosotros con nuestros asuntos.

—Perdió gente que le importaba.- le recordó, esperando que comprendiera la gravedad del asunto, aunque él ya se encogía de hombros sin darle importancia.

—La gente muere a diario, y en nuestra situación, creo lo mejor sería no unirnos a ellos en este instante.

Odiaba cuando tenía razón.

Llegando a una zona despejada, sonrió al reconocer aquella cascada artificial. No debían estar tan lejos de las escaleras al subterráneo y de poder mezclarse entre el resto de gente. Buscaría a Crystal, aguantaría los regaños y golpes de ella por "haber hecho algo tan arriesgado" y después estarían felices los dos por lo mucho podrían obtener vendiendo la magicita de la diosa; quizá incluso volvería a brillar de la manera había hecho minutos atrás.

Entre su imaginación y emoción, tardó en notar a una enorme masa amarilla y viscosa a pocos metros de donde ellos estaban, ya habiéndolos visto también mientras con un ruido extraño otras dos masas aparecían, retrocediendo de a poco junto con sus otros compañeros.

— ¿Ideas?

Sintiendo una mano en su espalda, dio un pequeño brinco para voltear a ver se trataba de Kamon, aunque este no le veía a los ojos, sino más bien al techo.

Unas horrendas arcadas le revolvieron el estomago al ver lo que el menor miraba, aquel monstruo amarillo y gelatinoso, aun más grande que los otros les miraba con sus ojos pequeños y negros, recorriéndole un escalofrió cuando algo de su baba cayó en una de sus mejillas.

Cayendo sobre ellos, los cuatro se separaron para evitar terminar atorados en aquella secreción, Gold al instante atacándola con su espada para ver horrorizado como esta quedaba atorada en aquel asqueroso monstruo.

Retrocediendo, Kamon no se molesto ni en desenvainar su espada, era obvio que no tendría mejores resultados que Gold el tratar de atacarle, defendiéndolo a él y a sí mismo con su escudo lo mejor podía, alejándose de sus ataques y tanteando entre sus ropas algo que él no alcanzaba a ver.

Aunque en poco uno de aquellos monstruos se daba cuenta de lo que intentaba para lanzar algo a la cara del pelirrojo que hizo tropezara, Gold apurándose a jalarlo consigo y evitar aquel monstruo se lanzara sobre él como había intentado, "tragándose" el escudo.

Viendo mejor cuando estuvieron alejados de esa cosa, Gold podía ver una especie de baba negra sobre los ojos de Kamon que él trataba de quitarse al tallar sus ojos con su antebrazo. El monstruo le había enceguecido y no había manera de defenderse. Tomando la espada de pelirrojo, le mantuvo protegido tras de sí mientras empuñaba la espada para alejarles hasta que una flecha en llamas atravesó a la criatura, derritiéndola asquerosamente en el suelo.

Red parecía tener ciertos problemas ya que sus balas estaban siendo absorbidas justo como la espada de Gold, pero Blue disolvía en pocos minutos a otro para ya encargarse del siguiente con sus flechas.

— ¿Saben alguna magia?- preguntó, una de sus orejas dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Si antes se había sentido como un inútil, ahora lo era aun peor al saber esa era la clave y cuando Red y Blue solos se deshicieron de aquellos monstruos, el más grande de ellos escapando por el agua.

Gold temería bañarse por un buen rato.

—…no me mires así- se quejó Red ante la mirada le estaba dando, bufando para girar los ojos, —si bien, la espada trajo mala suerte, ¿contenta?

— Uhm… ¿algo de ayuda?- pidió el moreno cuando parecía aquel par de piratas volverían a discutir. No sabía cómo ayudar a la visión de Kamon y dudaba encontrar una poción en las alcantarillas justamente.

—Estoy bien- se justificó él, levantándose del suelo mientras tanteaba la pared. Había que admirar lo terco podía llegar a ser, —puedo seguir adelante.

Dirigiéndose hacia él, Blue puso sus manos en sus sienes para observar como una luz plateada emanaba de sus manos, sorprendido cuando aquel pegamento negro iba desapareciendo y Kamon parpadeaba con torpeza ante su visión recuperada.

—Los flanes usualmente enceguecen a su presa- explicó la castaña, —si oponen resistencia, es más fácil dejarles ciegos y así absorberlos sin batalla alguna. Usar fuego contra ellos es una buena idea.

Gold rápidamente se limpiaba el trozo de "flan" de su rostro, asqueado ante la simple idea de cómo se sentiría ser absorbido por aquellas enormes babas gelatinosas.

—N-no estamos muy lejos- trato de hablar para recuperar la compostura. —No hay muy lejos de aquí una escalinata a los subterráneos, se donde estamos- les aseguró, tomando el liderazgo para guiarlos.

Fue un alivio oler el aroma más fresco y menos fétido mientras se acercaban a la salida, aquella aventura había sido suficiente en todo el año y podría vender su nuevo tesoro y conseguir al fin su nave.

Tan rápido imaginaba su nueva fortuna, tan rápido fue que la perdía.

—Deténganse ahí- escuchó una orden de una voz familiar, Gold viéndose rodeado de una docena de Imperiales que les apuntaban con sus ballestas mientras veía al mismo Lysandre entre ellos.

Sujetando la piedra escondida entre su vientre y el sash, escuchó un murmullo de Red para ver sostenía con un brazo a Kamon, al parecer había querido lanzarse a atacarlo.

Pero no había manera. Cualquier movimiento hicieran y aquellas flechas los atravesarían a los cuatro.

* * *

 **Ultima actualización del año yay, igual y esto quedara en un pequeño hiatus porque one-shots se me han estado ocurriendo e igual me encargo de sacármelos todos de la mente para seguir este... ademas tengo planeado hacer los capis más largos que 4k palabras para no llegar a 100 capitulos ;;;**

 **En fin, gracias por leer.**


End file.
